


Smaller Shards

by imjustgoose



Category: K (Anime), Mirror's Edge, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A character will be raped okay?, At least three of them are, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I'm not listing all of those characters lmao, Mirror's Edge AU, Misaki is still a pussy around women, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Reader Insert, Reader likes hardcore parkour, Strains, The entire cast of YOI and K-Project, You are a guy btw, Your anime sons are really your sons!, eventual angst, eventual hardcore smut, kings - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, which is pretty much Mirror's Edge Catalyst in a nutshell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustgoose/pseuds/imjustgoose
Summary: So many things have happened since (Name) found his two abandoned sons. After being forced to give them up due to the King's responsibilities, he secluded himself to the rooftops of the city and never saw them again. However, after receiving a beating from the Kruger-sec henchmen of Cascadia, a certain red headed vanguard is left to the mercy of the city. What will (Name) do once he later realises who the mystery man is?





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting this story on Ao3 since it's a bit too heavy for Wattpad. If you want some of my lighter fanfiction, visit my Wattpad, @imjustgoose !

The city of Cascadia was always beautiful around this time of the year. The sun was so bright, the colours of the city were beautiful and vibrant and the weather was perfect. It was one in the morning and the different clans were busy doing their own thing:

The small Silver clan, also known as The White Rice Party, were enjoying a movie in the King's apartment. The young Strain was napping on her fellow clansman's lap while he simply stroked her hair. Adolf K. Weissman happily led this clan, however he was still nowhere to be found.

The Gold clan, known to the public as the Usagi, had retired to their chambers for the night, needing their rest to keep their minds healthy. The King, Kokujōji Daikaku, simply stare at his ceiling in deep thought as the machines around him resumed their artificial sounds.

The Red clan, nicknamed HOMRA, were busy having intense pool games and a few drinks here and there. The Strain King sat the bar, currently watching her vanguard do tricks in the bar, despite the bar tender's warnings. All of the members were simply having a late-night party, as they did every other night. Kushina Anna felt happy to protect her clan in memory of their former King, Suoh Mikoto.

The Blue clan, donning the title of Scepter 4, were having a light meal before bed. They were casually discussing their own subjects while occasionally looking at their laptops and taking bites of their food. The ex-Red clan member leaned back in his chair and sighed through his nose in boredom. He took a sip of his hot chocolate and continued to listen to the beautiful lieutenant across from him. Munakata Reisi was the strict King of this honourable clan.

The large Green JUNGLE clan were all scattered and doing different things. Most were sleeping in their homes but some clansmen were outside earning more JUNGLE points under the cold night sky. The J-rank members were sitting in the King's loft and playing video games. The young boy would do a victory dance whenever he managed to defeat the other player. Their King, known as Hisui Nagare simply watched them in amusement.

The Black clan, or The Midnight Shard's, like the Green clan, were spread throughout the city. The King was happily napping in the base with some of his clansmen. A few of the clansmen were busy on runs or deliveries but most of them were at the base. The strong man known as (Full_name) was proud to call this clan his own.

This was an average night for each of the different clans. Each of them had different routines that made them unique to each other. Every day had something new in store for them, making every breath worth earning.


	2. Mystery! Man found UNCONSCIOUS on the Hidegashi Co. Building!

"(Name), there is a man over on top the Hidegashi CEO building," the black haired man called out to his king. The Black King, (Name), stared at him and laughed a little at his outburst.

"Okay? You don't have to tell me everything that you see, Yuuri," he teased with a smirk. Yuuri puffed out his cheeks as red slowly started to dust his cheeks in embarrassment.

"No, you don't understand! He is laying face down and looks unconscious! I think he needs our help!" He exclaimed, pointing out the window to show his King the lone figure laying motionless on top of the glass skyscraper. The King ruffled his clan programmer's hair with a chuckle.

"Alright Yuuri, if it'll make you feel any better I'll go take a look at him," he said as he fastened the band of his communication watch. Yuuri smiled and gave a small bow before settling down in his desk chair. (Name) gave a grin as he took off from the lair and towards the building.

He let out an exhilarating sigh as he felt the wind flow through his hair and lungs. He jumped and ran across the top of the glass walkway connecting his building with the Hidegashi CEO building. Grasping onto a pipe, he climbed it to reach the top of the building. He waved to his building, knowing that Yuuri would be watching him.

Looking around, the Black King spots the person still laying flat on his face. The man's choppy red hair lightly swayed with the breeze, softly caressing his neck. After seeing no signs of consciousness, he simply lifted the poor thing into his arms and ran towards the edge of the building, jumping into the air and making a soft landing onto the glass walkway. He jogged to the lair, looking like he was carrying his new bride to their house.

"Yuuri, can you clear one of the couches for me?" (Name) asked as he struggled to get a better grip on the slipping boy. He was a bit heavier than the King had expected. Yuuri cleared the black couch by the metal wall, stuffing video game controllers in the shelves and (unfortunately empty) pizza boxes in the corner. (Name) laid the boy on the couch gently, shuffling a little to the side so that Yuuri could see too.

"Can you get the first aid kit?" The King asked, earning a nod from his friend. Yuuri walked away to retrieve it, leaving (Name) to watch over him. It was then that he noticed a blood stain on the boy's shirt. As soon as Yuuri returned with the kit, the King asked for him to hold the boy's arms above his head. As he did so, he pulled his shirt up, leaving Yuuri to remove it from where it had bunched up on his arms.

"Oh, he was only heavy because he's fit. Well my dear Kastudon, that is one mystery solved!" (Name) exclaimed as his eyes roamed around his torso. Yuuri groaned in annoyance as his nickname was used. The duo found a minor knife wound, a burn (likely from a K-sec stun gun) and something that made their eyes widen.

"Yuuri, we have to be careful. Do you see that mark? He's from HOMRA, the Red Clan," he stated, tracing over the red flame with his finger. The younger man gulped in fear at the mention of the Red Clan. (Name) had told his clan to stay away from them since he knew that HOMRA business can be very delicate and dangerous. Now that one of their own had been hurt, they'd surely be out for blood.

(Name) himself was not at all scared of the Red Clan. He was old friends with their King, Suoh Mikoto. However, he only knew of a few of their members; Mikoto, Izumo, Tatara and of course.....his dear Misaki and Saruhiko.

The Black King hadn't seen his two 'kids' ever since they were toddlers. Due to certain circumstances, he had to leave them in the care of Mikoto. Not a day went by where he didn't think about how his little Misaki and Saruhiko were doing.

"We need some healing cream, can you go get some while I stitch him up?" Yuuri asked as he cleaned the blood from the gash on the man's side. (Name) grunted and left the building once again. Instead of crossing the glass walkway, he veered to the right and made a swift jump, performing a roll as he landed on another skyscraper. He quickly climbed over a fence and made his way to a small shelter on top of the building. He knocked four times and waited for his friend to open the door.

"(Name)! What do you need from me my dear friend?" Mari spoke as she pulled him inside, not wanting to be seen by CCTV cameras. She pulled several curtains to the side, revealing the shelves walls equipped with various purchasable items.

"Healing cream, you got some sweetheart?" (Name) asked the sleazy woman. She giggled lowly and grabbed a jar from one of the many shelves.

"What do I get in return? I'm not really after money at the moment if you catch my drift," she said. (Name) smirked and pulled up his shipment programs from his holographic business watch. Tapping a few buttons, he sent a smile her way.

"That minor shipment of bath bombs, soaps and little fancy shampoos that's coming in for the local beauty store is as good as yours. I'll have Yura deliver it to you as soon as it's been shipped," he grinned, earning him a small bow in thanks. Mari chuckled at the mention of the Black Clan's Strain member.

"You're been working that kid way too much, he's already on a major mission and now you're making him a delivery boy?" She laughed. (Name) shook his head.

"He wants to be worked hard! The kid is a natural runner and he's only fifteen!" He exclaimed. Mari put the jar on her desk and wrapped it up in newspaper since it was a fragile jar.

"Right, he's another one of those kids that you find and raise up. Let's see, you've had that Saruhiko boy, little Misaki and now Yurio. I don't see why you'd want to have children around this place since it's so dangerous," she said as she gave the package to (Name), who promptly out it in his tote bag. A small shadow fell over his eyes at the names of his other 'children'.

"I couldn't raise Saru or Misaki after I became King and went to war with Scepter 4. I gave them both to Mikoto so they could be safe with him. Even after Mikoto became the Red King he still kept them. I owe him so much," he sighed in longing. He hadn't visited Saruhiko in a while since work had kept him busy and he didn't like being on the ground too much. Plus, he and Scepter 4 still didn't get along as well as he would like despite their King being a relatively polite and kind man.

"At least you still have Yurio. Oh, that reminds me!" Mari suddenly perked up. She looked through her shelves to pull out a white tiger plush. (Name) looked at it with amusement as she handed it to him.

"That's for his birthday, tell him to come visit me sometime will ya? I would've given it to him myself but I can't exactly....leave the building," she trailed off slightly, itching the area around her ankle brace with her foot. She had been grounded to her house by officials after she was caught with some sketchy merchandise. (Name) put the tiger in his tote bag and grinned.

"Anything for you Mari! Now I have to get back home quickly, I'll catch ya later!" (Name) cheered as he jogged out of building. Taking a run, he cleared the fence and jumped and grabbed onto the pipe attached to the building in front of him. After reaching the top, he jogged into his building to see not only his little guest, but Yurio as well. The boy was sitting on the armchair beside the couch where the mystery man lay. His eyes immediately lit up at the sight of his king.

"(Name)-san, I did the mission like you asked! I gave the chip to Yuuko and did it all without getting spotted," Yurio said with a hopeful smile and glowing eyes. (Name) walked over to the two and ruffled the Russian's hair, making him giggle.

"Thank you Yura, I'm so proud of you for completing such a dangerous task," the Black King praised, kneeling down in front of the couch, prompting the young Strain to do the same. Yurio leaned against his arm as he knelt in from of the man on the couch. (Name)'s eyes scanned over the man's unconscious body, his face holding a slight frown of worry.

"I see you've met our friend here," (Name) chuckled. He eyed the now burned stitched wound and the laser gun burn mark, remembering why he had gone out in the first place. Ruffling through his bag, he pulled out the newspaper-covered jar and tore the paper off. He unscrewed the lid and lightly covered the pads of his fingers in the cold solution. Yurio watched as (Name) rubbed the gel soothingly onto his wound and burn. The man's face seemed to relax a little more in his sleep.

"Where did you find him?" Yurio asked, studying the man's facial features.

"Our lovely programmer freaked out when he spotted him on the Hidegashi building so I brought him in here. He's from HOMRA so I might as well help him out," (Name) smiled. Yurio simply nodded. Taking a whiff of the air around the man, he bristled and removed the man's beanie he noticed a 'small' detail.

"(Name)-san, I think I know why he's unconscious...." Yurio said, making his King glance between himself and their guest. Yurio reached over to the back of the man's head and touched him. Pulling his hand back he stared at it to see it still seeping with blood. (Name) jumped at the sight.

"Shit! We need bandages! Also, wash your hands Yura, that's dirty," he exclaimed. Digging through the first-aid kit from earlier, he found a roll of bandages and some antiseptic wipes. As Yurio made his way to the kitchen, Yuuri walked into the room. His hair was wet and his glasses were slightly fogged.

"Ah, you're back with the cream! Have you already applied it?" He asked as he approached his King and the mystery man. (Name) nodded as he pulled the man's torso so it could rest on the arm of the couch, making his head easier to access.

"How could we have not noticed the blood in his hair!?" The King asked rhetorically. Yuuri gasped once he saw where the man had obviously been struck by something. (Name) proceeded to clean the wound with the wipes while Yuuri grabbed the bandage roll and some scissors.

"The poor guy must've had a pretty bad run-in with some K-secs," Yuuri muttered to himself as he handed the items to his King. Yurio walked back into the room and looked over at the Black Clan's programmer with a scowl.

"Perhaps he's a criminal," the blonde stated. (Name) began wrapping the bandages around the man's head.

"Criminal or not, we should help any Kruger victims when we can. Nobody deserves to be beaten by those corrupt bastards," the King said with a growl at the end. His ears twitched as he heard the door to his base open.

"I'm back everyone!" A chipper voice resonated throughout the rooms. Phichit walked in to find his King, Yurio and Yuuri kneeling down next to a shirtless guy with bandages going across his forehead to wrap around the wound at the back of his head. A look of worry flooded Phichit's face as he too knelt down beside the couch.

"Who is this, a random civilian?" He asked. (Name) looked at him and shook his head as he caressed the boy's cheek subconsciously.

"A Red Clansman. They found him like this so (Name) took him inside and they patched him up," Yurio explained. Phichit let out a small 'oh' as he stared at the sleeping man. Suddenly, his eyes started to flutter, causing (Name) to draw his hand back and grasp his hand instead.

"Give him some room guys," (Name) ordered, despite still staying at his place. The three black clansmen stepped back as they watched the man stir in his sleep. His eyes opened up to see a blurry ceiling. He looked around before his hazel eyes settled on a figure beside him. The man jumped, moving slightly away from the figure, now noticing the grip on his clammy hands.

"Hey, hey! Relax, you are safe here with us," (Name) used his soft and caring voice. The man glared at him and whipped his hand away, the movement causing his wounds to become irritated. He let out a small cry, not taking his eyes off the man and the other men behind him.

"Who are you people, and where have you taken me!?" He demanded with glittering eyes. (Name) smirked at his question.

"You are in the Midnight Shard's building, we are the Black Clan and I am the King," he spoke proudly of his clan. Phichit and Yuuri smiled at him while Yurio smirked by his King's side.

"You are....Mr Mikoto's friend," he mumbled. The Black King nodded. The man rubbed the back of his head, feeling the warm bandages around his wound.

"Oi, don't you think you owe us a thanks?" Yurio sent a glare towards him. The man returned his glare, muttering a small thanks under his breath. (Name) lightly tapped Yurio's head with a stern look.

"Yura, don't be mean. The man obviously needed our help, we shouldn't demand thanks," he lectured the youngest Midnight Shard member. Yurio huffed and ran a hand through his hair, obviously not enjoying being scolded by his father-figure. (Name) turned his attention back to the injured man on the couch.

"What is your name, HOMRA member?" He chuckled. The man's red aura flickered, making the oh so sensitive Yuuri jump.

"I am Yata," he stated simply. (Name) let out a small hum before ruffling his hair. Yata cursed at him, only earning a chuckle from the Black King. Yurio blushed furiously, not liking the King giving this stranger such attention.

"Well Yata, why don't you lay up here for a bit? You can be safe here while your wounds heal," (Name) offered. Yata stared at him in confusion, a bit surprised that the Black King was so caring compared to other King's that he had met. Unlike Mikoto or the Blue King Reisi, he had a loving aura and a soft look in his eyes, similar to that of the missing Silver King, Adolf K. Weissman.

"(Name)-san! I don't want to share the lair with a HOMRA thug!" Yurio exclaimed as he clutched onto the King's arm. (Name) sighed as he realised that poor Yurio didn't want sharing him with someone else. He grew jealous when (Name) gives someone else fatherly attention.

"It's okay my little tiger, he can't do much in his state for now," he tried to reason with Yurio, earning him a pout from the said teen. Yuuri finally spoke up after a while.

"Since we are on break, why don't Phichit and I look after our guest while you two go somewhere? Yurio looks like he could use some fresh air in the gardens," he offered, picking up on Yurio's jealousy. (Name) glanced at Yata before looking down at the boy by his side.

"Would you like that Yura?" The King asked. Yurio nodded with a smile and began to lead them outside. (Name) looked back at his Clansmen and smiled at them in thanks. He looked at Yata and gave him a wink. Yata simply scoffed and looked away. As soon as the duo closed the door behind them, they interlocked their hands and ran to the gardens with wide grins on their faces.


End file.
